The Thunderstorm
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: It was just supposed to be a major camping trip for Eric, his family, and the casts of *deep breath* The Incredibles, Pokemon, Dragon Ball, Clarence, Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa, Samurai Jack, Disney Infinity, LEGO Incredibles, The Amazing World of Gumball, and many more characters. But, when the weather takes a nasty turn, what will the heroes do to weather it? *Rimshot*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival at the Campsite.

We open on a giant canoe traveling through a lazy river.

"Man, we've been traveling this stinking river for four whole days." said Aku as the boat entered a forest.

"Eric, are we at that campsite yet? I'm getting tired of sleeping in this canoe." LEGO Violet whined.

"Me too!" Incredibles 2 Dash whined.

Eric, who was looking at a map at the front of the canoe, turned his head around, "Will you guys quit whining?!" he asked in an annoyed tone, "I told you that it would take about four or five days to get to the campsite. Besides, we got to keep this canoe for free, remember? I slipped the owner a 20 and he said we could keep it."

"But, what gave you the idea to drag us bad guys along?" Incredibles Syndrome asked.

"Well, you bad guys haven't been up to anything bad for the past two weeks, and you did agree to come with us." Eric answered.

"True. We did." Meowth said.

"Look, Eric, we appreciate you inviting us on a camping trip, but what seriously went through your brain to make you invite Spongebob and Patrick, as well as Sandy and Mr. Krabs, when clearly, I'm the most prestigious out of all of them?" Squidward asked snobbishly.

"Right, take advice from Squidward about brains since he's got such a big one." Eric said sarcastically.

"I have a brain." Squidward replied.

"If you had one, then you would acknowledge the fact that when you play the clarinet, it sounds like you're honking an annoyingly distorted car horn." Eric roasted.

"Shots fired!" Wasp said.

Squidward just grumbled.

"So, what made you pick this one spot for a giant camping trip, Eric?" Clarence asked.

"According to guide books I've read, it's real big and wide open and very popular. So much so, that people are actually able to rent it out for camping trips. I just barely managed to rent it for us all." Eric answered.

"Are we there yet?!" Gumball and Disney Infinity Dash asked at once.

"If you guys ask that one more time…" Eric said before the canoe bumped into a wooden pier.

"LAND HO!" Eric said as he hopped out with a rope and tied the canoe to the pier before he and his parents grabbed their camping stuff, as did everyone else.

"It's about time." Vegeta said as they piled off the boat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Setup Mishaps.

"All right, everyone, listen up." Eric said as he stood in the center of a ring made by everyone else.

"Our first order of business is to set up our campsite. So, let's get to pitching up our tents and everything else, then, we can start having fun." Eric said before the ring split up and everyone started working together to build their tents.

However, when the three Mirages were hammering the stakes down for the Incredibles' tent, they accidentally smashed Disney Infinity Syndrome's thumb with the hammer, causing him to leap high into the air, where he hit his head on a tree branch and came back down dizzy.

"My Xbox 360 smells like someone barfed fried KFC mixed with some McDonald's into it, Grandma." he said in a dizzy state as he crawled out of a bush, causing everyone else to laugh at him.

"All right, enough joking around. We have to get on with our setup." Eric said.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were setting up the Z-Tent. Vegeta was holding the stakes while Goku hammered them into the ground.

"Last one, Kakarot. Don't mess it up." Vegeta said. Goku raised the mallet and landed it on the stake with a WHAM! The next thing either one of them knew, the tent was flying through the air before it came back down in a heap.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta said in exasperation.

"Dad!" Gohan said in exasperation as well as the Z-Fighters glared at Goku as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

As this was happening, everyone was watching Daffy Duck mess around with sticks and string in a Robin Hood outfit, playing them like a guitar.

"To trip it, trip it, trip it, trip it, trip it…" Daffy started before Bugs tripped him and he fell down a steep cliff and struggled to regain his balance, "Trip it, trip it, trip it, trip it, trip it, WHOOPS, trip it, trip it, trip it, trip it, trip, Trip It, Trip, TRIP IT!" he yelled before he fell in the river, which caused everyone to laugh at him.

He got out, clothes soaking wet and marched over to Bugs and said, "You're despicable." before marching off.

"Ain't I a stinker?" Bugs asked.

After a good while, the tents were finally set up.

"Yeah! We did it!" Mordecai said before everyone went, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could use some grub." said Robin.

"I agree." Batman said.

"Hey, SpongeBob, how about frying us up some Krabby Patties?" Hannah, Eric's mom, asked.

"YEAH! KRABBY PATTIES! KRABBY PATTIES! KRABBY PATTIES! KRABBY PATTIES!" Everyone started chanting.

"All right! Let's get this going!" SpongeBob said before he whipped out a bunch of Krabby Patties.

"Not to worry, folks! Since this is a camping trip, these Patties are free!" Mr. Krabs said before everyone gathered around the campfire.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention to everyone. I invited a few other friends along as well." Eric said before a giant robot foot slammed down behind him. Everyone looked to see the Autobots and Decepticons, as well as their human allies, with their own camping supplies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dinnertime and Scary Stories. (To respond to a guest, mythical creatures will be a threat.)

Everyone was laughing as Bumblebee told a Transformers joke.

"Optimus Prime rib! That is rich!" Amethyst laughed as everyone shared some of Eric's ramen.

Squidward, who didn't want any, asked, "How can you eat such uncultured food?" before laughing.

"Have A Bowl, Mr. Squidward!" Mr. Krabs said as he threw a bowl of the stuff at Squidward, who ended up getting a taste and loving it.

"Man, these Lima beans are good!" Patrick said as he put some on his Krabby Patty and took a bite, letting out a stinky gas bomb a minute later that made June fall back from how smelly it was, something Optimus immediately took notice of.

After dinner, everyone was gathered by the campfire and trying to think of something to do.

"We should tell scary stories." SpongeBob suggested.

"Yeah, scary stories!" Sandy said.

"I've got one!" Disney Infinity Vanellope said before she shone a light on her face.

"Have you ever heard the tale of...The Hash-Slinging Slasher?!" she asked ominously.

"The who?" Fix-it Felix Jr asked.

"The Hash-Slinging Slasher." Disney Infinity Vanellope repeated ominously. Everyone, save for SpongeBob and Squidward, shook their heads.

"Years ago, at the Krusty Krab, the Slasher was a fry cook, just like SpongeBob. But, one night, when he was cutting the patties, it happened." Disney Infinity Vanellope said.

"He forgot the secret sauce?" Incredibles Dash asked.

"No." Vanellope said.

"He didn't wash his hands?" Eric asked.

"No." Vanellope said.

"Irregular proportions?" Nick Wilde asked.

"NO!" Squidward yelled before he held out his tentacle and made a chopping motion on his wrist.

"He cut off his own hand by mistake!" Squidward revealed. Everyone gasped.

"And he replaced it with a rusty spatula." SpongeBob said.

"Then, he got hit by a bus! And, at his funeral, they fired him! Legend has it that he returns to the Krusty Krab every Tuesday night to wreak his revenge." Vanellope said.

"Lucky that the restaurant's closed. Tonight's Tuesday night." Eric said.

"But, even if the restaurant is closed, how would we know if he showed up?" Ashi asked.

"There are three signs that signal the approach of the Hash-Slinging Slasher." Disney Infinity Vanellope said.

"First, the lights will flicker on and off." SpongeBob said.

"Next, the phone will ring, and there will be nobody there." Squidward said.

"Finally, the Slasher arrives in a ghost of the bus that ran him over. He eerily walks, getting closer and closer and closer, until finally…" Disney Infinity Vanellope said before she glitched behind LEGO Dash and grabbed his shoulder, "HE GETS YOU!" she shouted, making LEGO Dash scream like SpongeBob did when Squidward did the same. This went on for about three minutes.

Darth Maul covered his ears, as did everyone else, even those who didn't have ears.

"When is that scarediness gonna wear off? Pizza Steve can't take it anymore!" Pizza Steve said before LEGO Dash finally quit screaming, making everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

"Maybe that's enough scary stories for tonight. I say we hit the sack." Ash said.

"Pikachu." his Pikachu agreed.

Everyone piled into their own tents while the Transformers changed into vehicle form.


End file.
